Always Is Not Forever
by MyFavoriteStuff
Summary: The Original family has trouble when a certain someone comes back to town after 15 years. Follow the story of how Hope is going to deal with her families possible end and does she undermine the power that this old threat contains?
1. The Light upon New-Orleans

Another beautiful day In New-Orleans, I can feel the draft running through my blond, curly hair while I sit on a large balcony. I am sat on a deck chair, fully leaned back with some sunglasses on, as It Is 40 degrees.

Since I am not aloud out on my own, this is the next best thing. According to my family, It isn't safe for me out there so I have to stay in here and enjoy my life from within my fathers well-built fortress. "I ain't got no money, I ain't tryin' to be funny" I mumble while listening to my current favorite song through my light-blue earphones.

"You play that song too often" I hear In a very muted voice while my aunt walks out through the balcony doors, placing her Starbucks cup on the floor while sitting down on a full on couch.

"Well, auntie Beks, need something to keep my mind of the cravings" I say while tilting my head back up again, trying to get a tan. She looks at me, smiling while lifting her eyebrow "You could get Freya to dampen the cravings, It would be a lot easier" she suggests.

Looking at her, a bit annoyed, I say "The dampening spell may take away the cravings but once it runs out the cravings come back twice as worse and I can't deal with that". My aunt nods with agreement and acceptance just as she notices my unbalanced emotions.

For the past few years, since puberty started I have had constant mood swings, complimented with the aggression with the Wolf gene and also the cravings of a Vampire, everyone knew to stay away from me when I was in a bad mood, so thats a bonus... I guess? After a few minutes of silence, we both just sit here, looking up to the sky while we feel the heat rays hitting our faces.

"Good... you are awake" I hear in a croaky voice, I look over my shoulder to see my uncle, Elijah standing there. I pull the earphones out of my ears as they drop to my knees, I look at Elijah to tell him that I am listening.

"Freya wants to talk to you... She said it was Witch business." He says while squinting his eyes in an unoffending fashion.

"Now?" I grunt heavily, not wanting to move.

"Yes, now." He replys looking at me as I get up, swinging my legs off the side of the deck chair and dragging my body, heavily through the balcony doors.

I walk to the indoor balcony, using my Vamp-hearing to locate where she is. "Great, now I have to walk all the way to the dining room" I role my eyes, lazily. I walk down the stairs, turning to the kitchen to cut through, just so I don't need to walk all around.

I grab an apple while I cut through and then finally getting to the dining room, seeing Freya stand there, waiting for me to come through the other way.

I walk to the giant dining table and take a seat, Freya turning to the noise of a chair, scraping against the floor. "Good, you're here" She says, ambitiously.

She walks on the other side of the table, opposite of me while sitting down. "What do you want?" I ask, her determination interesting me. She looks at me with fear in her eyes.

"There is a rumor... the Witches are spreading it around" she says blankly in her moany tone...

"And the rumor is?" I say, a bit annoyed... Like really, she could of just filled me in straight away, Its not like I wasn't listening.

"Aurora is back in town" She says, looking at me, waiting for my response. I look at her, a bit in confusion, wondering why in the world would she expect me to care about someone I don't even know.

"First, who is Aurora and why are you telling me about this and not one of the Originals?" I reply, a scowl on my face.

She notices and then answers my question "Aurora is a past lover of Klaus, she was one of the three that the Originals first turned.", I look at her, not getting where this is going.

"And... Why is she a problem?" I ask. "When you was a baby, Lucian Castle made a bargain with the Ancestors, true immortality for the lives of the Originals" She says, "He made two immortality potions, one for him and one for Aurora. Before she took it, Klaus broke her heart and now she wants revenge".

I look at her, my scowl drops and I become a bit more interested. "So what do you want me to do about it?" I ask, looking at Freya blankly.

"As i said, its a rumor, I have something she owns, I took it from Klaus's bedroom, we need to do a locator spell to find where she is." She says. Getting sick of the constant speeches that Freya keeps generating, I nod my head while Freya unrolls a map of the world.

"Okay, so-" She tries to say but I interrupt her.

"Enough of the speeches, I know what to do next", she looks at me a bit offended but after a second she understands why so she comes to terms with it. She pulls out a large amulet, probably something worth over $100,000, I look at it in shock, getting over it, I look at Freya as she holds her hands out for me to hold, after a few seconds, I lift my hands up, holding Freya's while she starts to chant, straight away. I quickly join in.

" ** _Des-Mantos-Leveroux-Es-Tra-Der_** "

We chant these words, getting louder and louder as we do so, after a few seconds of chanting, the amulet would slowly lift into the air, rising to its peek, the amulet would reflect a rectangle of light onto the map, signalling where Aurora is. "She is in..." I look closer to the map, "Oh my god" Freya spits, swallowing her pride while looking at the map... "Shes in New Orleans" I say while my eyes pointing up at Freya, watching her reaction.

"So the crazy bitch is in town then?" I hear someone say behind me, looking back I see my Hayley, my mother. I look back at Freya as she seems a bit shaken up from Hayley over hearing us talking about Aurora's return.

She walks up behind me, leaning her arms on the back of my chair while kissing my head before sitting down next to me, saying "Good Morning baby"

"Goodmorning" I say solidly, my arms crossed a bit.

She looks at me, then at Freya, "Is Lucien back?" Hayley asks, looking at Freya dead in the eye while tilting her head like a puppy wanting a treat, in this case, information.

"I am not sure" she responds, "There is no way to find out".

"We had something of Aurora's because Klaus kept it, we have nothing that Lucien owns." I explain looking at Freya, then my mother...

After a few minutes of awkward silence Hayley breaks it "We need to tell Klaus", Freya looking at her in concern.

"What about Camille" she says, trying to force some possibilities into Haley's brain.

"It was Lucien who killed her, not Aurora, we can safely tell him about her" she says, trying to damper some of Freya's nerves all while trying to be an authority figure and the badass she is at the same time.

"I will come with you" I say while getting up and leaving the room with my mother. I closely follow my her while we walk through the compound and up the stairs, into the living room.

"Klaus, we need to talk to you" Hayley says when spotting Klaus sipping coffee out of his mug while watching TV. He puts it down, getting up with a devilish smile.

"Goodmorning" He says while walking to us and then stopping before he gets to close.

"Aurora is back" I say, breaking in straight away. I can see the smug expression on my Fathers face fall when I mention her name.

"What..." He asks, knowing exactly what I said, he wants insurance.

"Aurora is back" Hayley says softly, "Hope and Freya did a locator spell and she is in New-Orleans" she continues, looking at my his face become slightly enraged.

I sway my body a bit, to look at my mother and then my father, "So... how come everyone is so bothered about this but me?" I ask.

Klaus looking at me and explaining "She is stronger and faster than us and one bite from her can kill any vampire".

"Even an original" Elijah cuts in while walking through the living room doors, accompanied with Rebekah, Freya and Kol. My face drops a bit, not thinking it was the truth but the thought running across my mind was _Why would they lie to me?_.

"You ain't being serious are you?" I ask while looking around at the disturbed faces of my family members.

"That's how our oldest brother, Finn died... A bite from Lucien" Elijah replys, squinting his eyes again with concern. I look around again at my family members faces again, all but nodding when my eyes reach them.

I then look at Klaus "How do we kill her? White Oak stake?" I ask, my eyebrows raising.

"That's the thing, we don't know how to kill her" Rebekah explains. I look at her, thinking to myself that If Rebekah is being serious, this Aurora girl must be a serious threat. After that, I return to my lazy self and sit down on the nearest chair, putting my legs up, continuing the discussion.

"How did you survive last time?" I ask, "We didn't, she left to look for a way to save her brother who is rotting at the bottom of the ocean, he was a dick" Kol says, in an amused manner.

"Brother, if you will not take this seriously, you can do us all a favor and leave!" Elijah breaks out, his annoyed, disrespectful voice was enough to send Kol in a frenzy, in the space of a second, Kol Vamp-speeds towards Elijah, grabbing his neck, pushing him into a wall and lifting his feet off the ground, threatening Elijah with his fangs out.

Klaus then quickly speeds towards Kol grabbing his arm and throwing him into the wall, bouncing off it, Kol returns to his standing position instantly. "This is not a time to fight! Aurora is out there and you are wasting your energy fighting each other" Klaus shouts, Elijah and Kol, staring eachother down.

"Hes right... We need our strength for the fight to come" Rebekah says.

Breaking their stares, they both turn their heads to Rebekah, the anger leaving their faces while sense enters their little brains. I watch, a tiny bit amused but still concerned, "Me and Hope don't use Ancestral magic anymore, we can hurt her without being weakened" Freya says.

While keeping our eyes on the discussion. "Hope's magic is strong but it is unreliable" Klaus shouts at Freya, his adrenaline high from the past argument.

Feeling offended, I break in "My magic is reliable... I located Aurora, didn't I?" looking at Klaus as he replied.

"Only with the help of Freya, you are not going to be there when we actually fight, thats what im trying to get across" I look at him.

Standing up in anger, my voice raises to a shout "Of Course im going to be there, i'm not going to stay here while you get slaughtered!".

"No, you are not, Hope." Hayley starts.

Looking at her, I continue to shout "Yes I am! I am a Hybrid and I am more powerful than all of you, you can't tell me what to do anymore" I look around, the veins in my eyes start to darken and my eye turns bright yellow, everyone standing there ground.

"Don't you think for a second you are going out there!" Klaus shouts back at me, my head turns towards him.

Fueled with rage, wind starts to form around me, papers fly everywhere, I look my father dead in the eye, not noticing the wind that is blowing all loose papers everywhere.

After a few seconds of staring each other down, the room starts to shake, pictures fall of the walls, then things start to catch fire. Rebekah, Hayley, Kol and Elijah are lifted up into the air, as if the gravity holding them down was not there.

Freya walks towards me struggling as the wind pushes her back, "Control!" Freya screams at me.

My eyes pointing at her, I start to feel the room shaking and the papers blowing, how long was this happening?

As I am back in my normal state now, my eyes return to normal and the wind starts to dampen down, tilting my head back, suppressing my powers, the room starts to become still.

Kol, Rebekah, Hayley and Elijah drop to the floor violently, looking at them as they are on their knees, I start to feel guilt overwhelm me.

Then I looking at my father, him staring back at me, his face watching me in sympathy.

After my father, I look towards Freya, she is staring at me taking deep breaths while i can hear her heart beating fastly...

 _ **I can't be here**_ , I think to myself as the doors burst open.

I run out of them, running towards my room, getting inside before slamming it shut and locking it. I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling while agonizing in the thought of how I lost control, but I am fighting and they cant stop me If they wanted to.

* * *

Hey, how did you like it? The more feedback/reviews, the faster I will create the second chapter, Its called "The Little Hybrid that Could". Please tell me if you liked it, if not, give me things to improve on and also if you want, give me some ideas for future chapters as well. I am doing this in my free time so some chapters will be better than others


	2. The little Hybrid that could

My eyes open stiffly, still aching from the large amount of power I used yesterday. I get up slowly, swinging my legs off the bed and standing up while stretching at the same time.

I walk out of my room, through the corridors and Into the living room where most of my family is.

"Goodmorning crazy" Kol says while walking past me.

"I'm not crazy" I say while thrusting my body towards him while he flinches.

I laugh and he squints his eyes at me, "Didn't see the day you would be scared of a 15 year old girl" I say while trying to annoy him as much as he just did to me.

"But over teenage girls are not a Vampire, slash Werewolf, slash Witch hybrid" He replies while winking at me giving me that grin that I could run over and punch him in the face for.

"Oh go make out with Davina" I say while walking to my space on the chair that I reserved.

"Maybe I will" I hear while Kol runs out of the room in a jogging fashion

"Good, now he can go annoy another Witch" I say while smiling all to myself, grabbing a soda from the Mini-fridge while I do so.

"Heard that" I hear with my Vamp-hearing.

"I don't care" I shout back to Kol.

"Goodmorning, baby" I hear my Mom say in the corner of the room while on her phone, taking her eyes of it while she looks at me.

"Good Morning, Mom" I say while kicking my legs up on the chair.

As I am sat on the chair, no one making a sound, I hear with my Vamp-hearing "Where do you think your going", my Dad talking to Kol, I listen in to find out where this is going.

"There is a murderous psychopath on the loose, tell Davina to come here or don't see you because you are not leaving this compound." I hear my dad spout while all imagining who is going to win the argument.

"I am not Hope, you can't tell me what to do, or her in that matter of fact because she doesn't listen to you" I hear Kol say to my Dad, my eyebrows lower them-selves while I turn my head sideways.

I look towards the door, shouting "Keep me out of your argument, wankers". After a few seconds, I hear laughter. Hearing me swear is funny to them?

"Language" I hear in a smooth and faded voice, Rebekah walks in the room, she just got up. "People are trying to sleep" she continues while patting her bedhead down.

I look at her, saying "By people, you mean you?" sarcastically while trying to be a smartass. "Uum... did you loose a dog in that?" pointing out her bedhead

"Not all of us have Curly blonde hair that you don't get a bedhead with because it looks natural anyway" She snaps fastly while pushing my legs of the side of the chair and sitting down.

I chuckle at her outburst and she looks at me, saying "You're in a good mood, damn your mood swings are worse than Klaus in... and out of wolf form". She then gives up at trying to pat her bedhead down and she ties it back.

"I heard that" Klaus shouts from outside while still arguing with Kol, a conversation I couldn't be bothered listening too...

After 30 minutes of silence, Elijah reading, Hayley and Rebekah on her phone and the rest of the family out of the room. Silence breaks and I hear light footsteps entering the room.

"Jesus, you'd think it was a funeral in here" I here a moany voice say, It was Davina's. She walks over to the Radia and turns on Capital.

"The amount of dead people in the room, you'd actually think it was a funeral as well." I'd say while on my phone, not taking my eyes of the screen.

"Hey, Davina" I hear both, Rebekah and Hayley say. Taking their phones away from their faces to give her a warm greeting.

Davina simply waves and smiles.

Kol walks in soonly after, walking up to Davina, pushing her into the wall and kissing her on the lips passionately.

"I would say get a room but you already have one, so go there" I say annoyed by their kissing because it makes awkwardness for the rest of us.

Davina and Kol look at me, then back at each other. "Whats wrong with you, crazy?" Kol asks.

"Call me crazy one more time..." I say, threatening him silently but keeping my eyes on my phone screen.

Kol then walks over to me, bending over next to my ear and whispering "Crazy" and laughing to himself about it.

I take a few seconds while I start to get angry, the veins under my eyes darken and my eyes glow orange.

I vamp-speed off the chair and grab Kol by the neck, before he can react, I vamp-speed out of the room and to the inside balcony, throwing him off of it.

"Told you" I say in a threatening voice again while watching Kols reaction from on the balcony.

"Whats the racket?" Klaus barges through the dining room doors shouting. Seeing Kol on the floor, he asks "Did you call her crazy?"

Kol looks over and nods, "Yes" he says while cringing in pain from his broken ribcage.

I roll my eyes, walking down the stairs and into the dining room. Klaus follows me and as soon as we are in the dining room, I slam the doors shut with my magic.

"I'm not spending anymore time with him" I say to my father, raising my hand and pointing my finger to where I imagine Kol to have landed.

"He is quite annoying" He replies, looking amused. His eyes start wandering as if he was thinking about a story he could tell me.

I cut his train of thought off and interrupt "I'm being serious" I say while crossing my arms.

BANG!

I hear a loud noise, as If everything that was loose suddenly fell over all at the same time. It was strong enough to create vibrations in the floor.

"What was that" I say to my Klaus. Ambitiously, i look past him, opening the doors with my magic.

"What the hell?" I whisper while leaving the dining room and entering the compound garden. All i can see is papers flying everywhere while every loose object has been pushed over.

Me and my Father run upstairs, running into a room with a bunch of people with broken neck, I count my family members but notice a few missing... The Witches.

Freya and Davina are nowhere to be found, we look all over the compound and they are nowhere. Where are they? I think to myself.

"Klaus!" I hear Elijah screaming. Everyone is alerted and get to Elijah as fast as they possibly could.

When we get there, we see Aurora's portrait hanging from a rope in the middle of the room.

"Freya was right, Aurora is back" Elijah says smoothly but with obvious fear in his voice.

After a few seconds of blindly watching Aurora's portrait, Klaus turns to me asking "We need a locator spell"

I look at him speechless, not knowing what to say "I... uh... I-I can't do it by myself, you said it yourself. My magic is unreliable" I say nervously, not knowing if I am going to be useful at all.

Hayley, my Mom walks up to me, lifting my chin with her finger so we talk face to face. "Listen to me, you can do this." She says, trying to bestow a little confidence.

I shake my head in reply. "No, Freya has always helped me, I cant do it alone" I continue, desperately.

"Could you try, not any harm in trying... right?" She looks at me, eye to eye as she waits my answer.

I think to myself with the little time I have, "Sure, for Freya and Davina" I say, nodding to my Mom.

We walk to the dining room, the map set out from yesterdays tracking spell but the blood has gone. I sit down at the table, everyone sitting beside me, Kol and Klaus stay stood. Hayley sits opposite of me.

"You can do this, baby girl" I hear, looking up to my Mom and her voice, I smile.

After a few seconds, I grab the knife from the side of the map and slit my hand, flinching a bit in pain, the blood drips on the map.

After setting up the spell, I pull the necklace that Freya gave me when I was younger and put it in the middle of the map.

"Okay..." I say while taking deep breaths. "I need silence" I continue, closing my eyes and tilting my head up.

" **Des-Mantos-Leveroux-Es-Tra-Der** "

I chant the spell over and over again, my voice getting a small bit louder every time I do so. I pick up the necklace from the middle of the map, I hold onto it tightly.

As I chant loudly, wind starts to blow around the room. As the wind starts to deafen me, I continue to chant loudly.

" **Des-Mantos-Leveroux-Es-Tra-Der!** "

As I continue, lamps and any lights in the room start to burst and spark, the blood not moving on the map.

"Its not working" I hear my father shout.

"Give her time!" My mother shouts back while trying to shout over the winds deafening volume.

After 20 seconds of chanting, my nose starts to bleed opening my eyes slightly, seeing the blood still not working, I try harder.

"Its killing her!" My father screams while everyone tries to get to me and stop the spell.

"No!" I scream back, everyone near me are flung away from me into the walls. "I'm doing this!"

The wind starts to circle, I feel it circling me, engulfing me. After a few more seconds, the wind starts to become visible like an inside tornado.

I look back down at the map, the blood starting to move. I smile, blood dripping from my eyes and nose and streaming off my chin. Finally, the blood stops moving.

I feel the tension off my chest, I feel so much better now that I'm not straining.

A few moments of feeling proud of myself, I feel dizzy and then... Darkness

* * *

Thanks for the recent reviews! This is the second chapter, the next one will be called 'The Devil may cry'. I have changed the layout of it from a recent review from the user 'Savily' and I wanted to say thanks because I have noticed a lot more people are reading. As always, please give a review, Ideas are stored into a document for me to use later so if you think you have one that is good, please review and tell me it.

Just to make sure you know, If there are no reviews on a certain chapter, chances are I won't make a next one unless I feel like it


	3. The Devil may Cry

Waking up to my Mom at my bedside. Opening my eyes slowly while I let the light of the room overwhelm my iris's. "How are you" I hear in a soft voice.

I look to the side, my eyes squinting. "What happened" I say as my head falls back straight.

"You used a bit to much power, turns out Freya and Davina were cloaked..." I hear In a sympathetic voice.

I then hear a male voice, "Freya wasn't here to divert your magic into the locator spell so it went a bit wild". I look over to see Kol leaning at the door while his arms are crossed.

"The amount of magic you use could have killed you" He continues while walking over and sitting on the bed.

He looks at me while pulling out a silver chain from his pocket. "Who ever wears this cant do magic" He says, "But with powerful Witches such as yourself, It will only dampen your powers, maybe to the level of Davina's magic".

Looking at him while my eyes are opening more, I sit up and hold my hand out. "Fine" I say.

Kol then wraps the chain around my wrist twice to tighten it so it doesn't fall off. "There you go" he says while standing up.

"I'm gonna go now" He says while walking out of the room but turning around to look at us first.

As he leaves, my Moms eyes follow. Turning back to me as he is out of site, she shouts in a whisper "Don't ever do that again, you hear me?".

I nod over and then swing my legs over the bed, almost collapsing.

"Easy" Hayley says while Vamp-speeding around the bed and stabilizing me.

"I don't need help" I say while forcing myself to walk normally.

Walking out of the room, I attempt to open the door with magic. The door stays shut, almost walking into it, I stumble.

I flinch and step back while rolling my eyes, sighing and opening the door at the same time. I look at the chain on my wrist and then back forwards.

Through the corridors... Left, right and another left, I finally get to the living room.

Before I step foot in the living room, I hear "Have you lost your bloody mind?". Turning around to see Rebekah staring at me while following me into the living room.

"Freya and Davina are classed as family. I was just trying to enforce the quote Always and Forever." I say rolling my eyes and heading straight to my couch.

Rebekah then sits beside me and replies "Hows that bloody Always and Forever if we loose you in the process" While tapping my head.

Using Vamp-speed to throw her hand away from my personal space, my eyes turn yellow and the veins under my eyes darken. "I suggest you stop if you want to keep your hand" I threat while looking at the shocked face of my aunt.

"Fine" Rebekah looks at me with disappointment, "But I'm not letting you kill yourself for them, even if they are family".

Looking at Rebekah, I get up and walk out of the living room. After that I walk down the stairs and into the compound garden. I head for the exit.

"Where do you think your going" I hear in my Dads voice.

He walks through the dining room doors and blocks my path.

I try to walk past him but he steps in front of me. "Move" I say while looking angrily into his face.

"Your not going anywhere" I hear Rebekah say while her, Kol and Hayley vamp-speed behind me.

"Where are you planning on going..." Elijah walks in, squinting at me while using his hankerchief to clean his hands.

"I'm going to kill Aurora, don't try and stop me" I say. After a moments of shock and silence, I go to walk past my Father.

Stepping in front of me, he says "That is a suicide mission" while putting his hands at the side of my shoulders.

Getting angry, I vamp-speed up and snap my Fathers neck. Turning around, I say to the rest of them "Try to stop me and I will remove this bracelet" I threat while turning around to the door.

I hear footsteps, them obviously about to attempt to stop me. Ripping the bracelet off, i throw my hand up, pointing it at my family members. My eyes turn yellow again and the veins under my eyes darken.

"Aah" I hear my family members shout while I give them an intense migraine before snapping their necks. Then tilting my head up "Told you" I say, the braclet falling onto the floor.

30 minutes later

"An abandoned Warehouse... Really?" I spit sarcastically "Can she be anymore obvious?".

I look at the old wooden doors while shouting "Livou's" and the doors crunching and exploding inwards to reveal Davina and Freya tied to a chair, gagged with barbwire.

"Oh my god" I whisper while vamp-speeding to their shaking bodies.

Removing the barbwire, Freya screams "Its a trap" In a cry while the Warehouse door slams shut and the lights flicker on.

"Well, well... What do we have here?" I hear while turning around. A short woman, red hair, british with a cheeky face. "Hope Mikaelson, they sent you? On your own?" She asks me.

I look at the woman I presume to be Aurora. "You are Aurora?" I ask.

"Indeed" She replies while bowing in an old-fashioned way.

"What do you want with my family?" I ask with determination.

She looks at me, tilting her head. "I want their lives." She says while laughing.

Looking at her, I try to offend her "I guess theres always personality".

"Excuse me?" Aurora churns.

"I mean, its not like you are pretty... So he must have liked your personality?" I reply, my eyes squinting while my anger overwhelms me.

Aurora gasps offensed. "You have your sisters tongue" She says.

"You have your brothers face" I say back.

Aurora's face becomes slightly enraged while her eyes stare mine down.

Freya and Davina gain there strength enough to speak, "Run, she'll kill you!" Freya shouts.

"Well, I've been wanting a good fight" I say back while getting into a fighting stance.

Aurora looks at me, laughing before spitting "Well, I Hope... you put up a fight" she says, punning of my name.

"Really?" I say while lifting my eyebrows in cringyness. "Hope... you put up a fight?" I repeat, mocking the words.

Aurora then squints and smiles, Vamp-speeding towards me.

"Hope, no!" Davina screams.

As Aurora vamp-speeds in front of me, she punches me in the stumach, knocking me back through the air before I land on my feet.

Wiping the blood from my mouth, I vamp-speed towards Aurora, jabbing her in the face twice with my right and then smashing her nose with my left, going for another punch, Aurora grabs my hand crushing it.

"Aah" I scream

"You little bitch!" Aurora spits while about to snap my neck.

"Motus!" I shout, Aurora flinging back, rolling on the ground.

"Avium!" I chant, the barbwire from the gags levitating and wrapping around Aurora's wrist, tightly while dragging her up into the air.

I look at her, saying "You absolute psychopathic cun-" then being interrupted, someone vamp-speeding up to me and pushing me. Sending me flying through the air.

"Thats enough of that..." I hear, turning my head as i land, I see a tall blonde man. "Sister, why are you fighting a child?" He turns to Aurora.

"That little bitch attacked me first" Aurora replies while ripping the barbwire of her wrists painfully.

"Who is she" The man asks.

"She is Hope Mikaelson, the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson" She answers while squinting her eyes at me.

I cough up blood, the man walking up towards me. Kneeling down and passing me a handkerchief.

I snatch it off him. After cleaning up the blood on my face, I spit "Damn, your like the downgraded version of Elijah".

I feel his head turning towards Aurora and hearing "She has Rebekah's tongue".

"If any of you say that again, I will rip out yours" I snarl.

They both laugh at me, obnoxiously.

Aurora then says "Now that I have thought you and I know how powerful you are, they are no use to me" while Vamp-speeding off, Tristan closely following.

My face then drops that I have been played. I take out my phone, ringing my Dad.

"Hope, Where the bloody hell are you!" Is the first thing I hear.

"Im at the Warehouse on Leigh street" I reply, "I have got Freya and Davina." As I say this, there is a moment of silence and then the line goes dead. "Dad?" I say a few times while giving up.

The only thing left is to untie Freya and Davina so I do so.

"What is the bloody hell is wrong with you" Freya says venomously.

"That's what Rebekah said, you don't have to repeat" I reply sarcastically.

Davina stands up unstably and walks over to me. "I know you are probably in a lot of trouble right now but... Thank you" She says while leaning her hand on my shoulder. "Good look" she winks while stepping back, nodding to indicate there is someone behind me.

Klaus, my father is the first to walk up to me, "You are in so much trouble!" He shouts while walking over to me angrily.

I bite the side of my lip, not panicing or flinching in what he will probably do to me.

"I got them back didn't I-" I say before being pulled into a giant tight hug. I look up at my dad, lowering my eyebrows in confusion.

Then feeling another body join the hug, looking around to see my Mum, Hayley. All I can do is wait for it to be over.

"Group hug" I hear Kol say while he joins, then one by one, everyone else joins in.

Rebekah looks up, saying "Always and Forever" while rubbing my back.

* * *

Not as long but hoping it is just as good. Please review, if I dont get any reviews on a chapter, I wont feel obligated to continue, so please review. :)


	4. The Unintended Weapon

A day after I went after Aurora, I felt down with the thought of letting her escape. The consequence and reaction is as expected.

"Don't expect to leave this home again!" Klaus shouts, his voice filled with parental anger.

I turn my head, looking up at him "You wouldn't let me leave anyway, you kept me locked here like a prisoner." I say, my eyes squinting into his.

"Yesss..." Elijah drags on like a snake "We kept you here for your own protection" while leaning on the mantlepiece

"My own protection" I let out an obnoxious laugh. "My own protection?" I repeat, shaking my head. "I can handle myself, thank you. I seemed to 'handle' myself better then any of you" my voice raises to a shout.

"It was stupid..." I hear, Davina leaning in the doorway. "Im thankful for you saving me but you shouldn't of came here alone." she says calmly.

Rebekah then squints at me, shaking her head while complaining "And whats with the witchy migraine? It hurt, you couldn't of just snapped our necks?"

Klaus turns his head to Rebekah, "Don't encourage her!" He whispers angrily.

"You could have got hurt" Rebekah corrects herself.

"And so could they!" I say while I point my hand at Freya and Davina. "Tell me father... was you about to let them die?" I say, trying to shame him and get under his skin.

I can feel Freya's reaction 5 meters away. "They would have found a way..." She is cut off

"A bloody safe way! That didn't include you..." Rebekah interrupts her, my head turns towards her.

Since I have no chance in winning this argument as I am arguing with most of my family, I decide to leave the room.

"Whatever" I saw while rolling my eyes. I stand up, balancing myself before walking out of the room.

I lock to door, looking outside incase anyone is on the corridors, coasts clear. I hover my hand over the doorknob, cealing it with a cealing spell. "Fina-de-martel" I chant.

I pull some salt and a little wooden doll my father gave to me as a child, he told me it was his when he was a child.

I sigh and then continue.

I pull the recently attached power-draining bracelet off and throw it onto the table along with the salt and small doll.

'Cant have bloody vamp-hearing as my downfall' I think to myself before also pulling sage out of my drawer and using magic to light it.

"Seemus" I chant. The smoke is blown all around the room, making vamp-hearing completely useless.

After a few minutes of preparation, I draw the sign of infinity, the same as Dahlia used to link herself to my father. Then I position the braclet on one of the sides and the little wooden-doll on the next.

"Gah" I groan as I slit my wrist, hovering my hand over the braclet and doll, letting as much blood fall before I am healed.

'According to Estha's grimoire, this should work' I think while scraping my chair back.

"Grimi-Limus-Hakor-Limar-Poli-Van-Dece-Des-Mantos-Levio-Essendia" I chant. As i do so, the blood slowly starts to move towards eachother, finally touching the cross between the two circles.

I carry on chanting, the salt slowly starting to wear away.

I feel a lot of warmth and an overwhelmed rush as the link connects. 'Now for the power exchange' I think before changing my chant.

"Des-mantos-pol-mice-le-mal-te-muco!"

As I continue to chant this, the blood starts to roll over to the doll now, I smile to myself as the spell works.

As the blood all absorbs into the doll, I feel another overwhelming rush. This time my noes starts to bleed but I wipe the blood away.

"Yes!" I celebrate while reaching my hand up to pick up the doll. "They'll never know" I whisper, grinning happily as now I get to keep my normal powers without my family knowing.

I grab the doll, picking it up.

"Aaaaah!" I scream, my hand desicates quickly. All i can do is scream and fall, throwing the doll at the door while I do so.

The desication keeps traveling up my arm.

BANG! My father and Mother burst in and so does Freya while the others wait at the door desperately.

"It hurts!" I cry, rolling over while squeezing my arm in pain.

"What happened?" Freya says quickly.

I look over to the doll and point with my normal hand "The doll" I scream as I continue to cry.

"Bloody hell!" My father shouts before going to pick up the doll and throw it away from me.

"Don't touch it" I scream, too late though.

My father drops to his knees, screaming in agony. "Gah!" He cries next to me.

"What did you do!" Freya screams while hovering her hand over the doll. "Oh my... Its okay!" She says.

"Of Course its not okay, help them!" Hayley screams, Elijah holding Klaus down why he screams.

"Likus-Fathum-litos-perum-Ghazan-Pah-lee" Freya starts to chant.

The pain starts to go away but my hand continues to desicate. "Freya!" I shout.

She crawls over to me, holding my arm blowing on it coldly.

Letting out a big sigh of relief as my hand starts to fill with color again. "Freya?" I say, her noes bloody as she is unbalances. "Freya!" I shout before she forcibly crawls to my father, doing the same to him before collapsing.

"Freya!" Rebekah shouts, Vamp-speeding towards her and catching her in the arm. "She's breathing... I can feel her heartbeat" She continues while tilting her head up.

"What the bloody hell did you do!" My fathers shouts while crawling onto his knees.

Kol walks in, looking at my spell set up. "You used your blood to transition the bracelets draining abilities into the doll, didn't you?" He says, his face becoming suspicious.

I turn my head to look up at him while its still lay on my Moms lap, all I could do is nod.

"You used the wrong setup" He says while inspecting mine. "This combines the properties of each ingredient used." He continues while walking up to the doll and picking it up with a cloth. "Well, my lovely niece... You combined your blood, something that has absorbed extreme amounts of magic and a piece of White Oak." He says.

Rebekah looks at him "All the White Oak was destroyed..." She says, confused.

"Afraid not, darling sister. A thousand years ago, Niklaus made this... for me" Kol says while turning to me, "Looks like baby Mikaelson made one of the deadliest Dark Objects in the history of mankind" He smiles, looking proud.

Elijah notices his smile and says "This is not something to be celebrating... brother" his eyes squinted furthermore.

"No brother... This is a time for celebration" Klaus breaks in while a big grin on his face. "Maybe we could use it on Aurora..." He continues, I can see so many ideas popping into his thick skull through his eyes.

My eyes follow the conversation back and fourth, honestly ashamed I made something that could kill me just by touch.

After a few minutes of pointless conversation, we end it.

After a few hours later, Freya woke up and I was there to greet her.

"Gah!" Freya gasps, looking around. "How... where?" She asks while finally starting to recognising her bedroom. "Oh".

"Freya... I need to tell you something about the doll" I say softly, tilting my head.

"I know its power, Hope... Its deadly, even for us" She explains. "Hope, that kind of power..." She continues while speechless. "You could of died"! Her voice raises to a shout while I back away.

"How could you do something like that? What if you died?" She continues to have a go at me while I just sit and take it since she Is the only one smart enough to tell me off.

"I'm sorry, maybe we could end Aurora once and for all now" I say, looking at Freya, my eyes showing that it was suppose to be a question.

"Maybe... With your blood, combined with the draining and White oak stake, It could also end us" She repeats.

"Maybe is good enough for me, she hurt you and Davina... I'm not letting that go" I say, shaking my head in anger.

"I need a hug" Freya says while I lean towards her and rap my arms around her body as she does the same to me. "What have i missed out for a millennium" She continues while the hug lasts for more than a minute.

"Okay..." I say before pulling out of the hug slowly. I smile before walking out of the room.

Knock knock. I bang on Kol's door to his room. "Come in!" I hear while opening the door.

"Do you still have the doll?" I ask, my eyes full of anger and determination

"Hmm..." And by this hum, he means yes. "What do you want it for" He asks back

Looking at him as he is sat on his bed while his head is turned. "I wan't to kill Aurora... tonight when everyone is asleep" I reply before dreading his response. I start to bob my foot up and down to fill the awkward silence of his thought.

"My, my. Does baby Mikaelson want to go on a mission with her crazy uncle" He says, laughing before continuing. "My family will hate me for this but sure..."

My face brightens while he nods his head. The grin starting to come back.

I then pull out a box with some carvings cut into it. Recognising its a dark object, Kol looks at me and asks "What does it do" while tilting his head.

* * *

How did you like it? Please review.


End file.
